Three Wishes
by Spark of Life
Summary: On All Hallows Eve, Seto meets a very sexy genie who gives him three wishes. I wonder what they will be? SetoKatsuya


Title: Three Wishes (1/1)

Author: Spark of Life

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Seto/Katsuya, Mokuba/Shizuka (just a tiny bit)

Beta: Armageddon Angel (Always good to have blackmail on your beta. Especially if he lives in the same dorm and you get him drunk.)

Spoilers: You will be spoiled with Seto/Katsuya goodness.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Can't a straight guy just write some yaoi? Leave me alone, owners. Also, it is reminiscent of the movie "Hocus Pocus" Beware of the scary Jou-seme. (This is also edited. The uncut version in on adultfanfiction. The link will be in my profile. But please leave me a review here. Pretty please?

Summary: On All Hallows Eve, Seto meets a very sexy genie, who gives him three wishes. I wonder what they will be.

* * *

For the umpteenth time, Kaiba Seto sighed aloud. "This is utter bullshit." He thought. Now, why was he thinking this? It all goes back to yesterday, the day before Halloween. His brother asked him to take him to the Museum and once again, he capitulated.

Somehow, Mokuba had convinced him to see the Halloween exhibit at the Domino Museum. I say somehow, not ironically, because the ebony-haired imp was able to wrangle his older brother into these things. He would put out the puppy-eyes and comment that he is always at work, spending his late-nights at KaibaCorp. It was just that easy; Mokuba had it down to a science. However, he would never use this power for evil or his own benefit. Whenever his brother was stressed out at something in the office or because of the supposed incompetence of his employees, that's when he would strike. And Mokuba always had some good events to go to.

But today, it just wasn't doing it today. He walked with the tour guide, who was trying his damnedest to 'freak' them out with his wavering voice and his chilling tales of the artifacts. He even stooped low as to rig some of the artifacts to scream or moan hauntingly through the use of recorders. One would have to be a fool to believe something like that. His brother, although he didn't believe a word of it, was entranced by the storytelling. At least he was getting something out of it.

At the end of the tour, the guide led them to a candle, cut off to the public by velvet ropes. Seto looked at the candle very intently. It was a clear wax candle, but there was a design of the Red Eyes, Black Dragon running alongside of it. It looked so much like a forgery, but, then again, there was just something weird about it. It was as if it wasn't of this world. Something about it, strangely enough, was making his heart beat faster.

"And this is our most prized exhibit." The tour guide announced in a non-wavering voice. It seemed obvious that he was giving up on scaring the party. That worked out fine for Kaiba as he was very sick of hearing this guy pretend that these objects have supernatural powers.

"We don't know the original name of it. So we call it the Red Eyes, Black Dragon Candle." He started to laugh awkwardly, scratching his head. "Isn't it such a clever name?" There was some grumbling among his captive audience. Regaining his composure, he started again, this time in a no-nonsense voice.

"Well, we do know some of the history behind this. This was recovered from a dig site in Cairo. It also came with a tablet but unfortunately, it disintegrated before we could recover it. However, before that, someone took a picture of the stone and, using the Rosetta Stone from the British Museum, we were able to transliterate it into katakana (Japanese Phonetics). It goes like this."

For some odd reason, Seto was starting to pay attention to what the tour guide was saying now. He couldn't figure out why though. He had no vested interest in the manner. So why give anything into this?

"Once, there lived a powerful sorcerer who made his home in the desert of Arabia. He was probably the strongest of his time. But one day, someone came to challenge him. It was an eastern Taoist called Cybil. Well, her name isn't really Cybil, but that is the closest transliteration of her name that we can get. You see, Cybil had fallen in love with the sorcerer, but her love was unrequited. He had no interest in her and that made her very angry. So she had cursed him. And here is the result of the curse." He pointed to the candle. "Now, he has become a Jinn. The only way to release him is to light this candle. And to whoever releases the Jinn from this candle, that person would get three wishes. Once the three wishes are granted, then he disappears. Poof!" he exclaimed.

The tour guide's expression grew dark and it was as if the whole room got darker. "Would you like me to light this candle?"

The group's eyes, san Seto, were focused on the guide as he produced a lighter from his pocket. Flicking the cover, he proceeded to strike the head with his thumb. Igniting the device, a small flame was created and it danced expectantly. He moved purposely towards the candle as his captive audience watched.

Some were excited from the tension that the tour guide was creating. Some were apprehensive about the lighting, perhaps a Jinn would really come out. Mokuba was impressed that the tour guide could have this much sway over an audience. The younger Kaiba had to give it to him. He was that impressive. Seto was bemused at the way that he was manipulating the people in believing that a Jinn or whatever would come out. Being the young man of logic that he is, the blue-eyed young man knew that there was no such thing as magic or such. However, since he didn't want to ruin Mokuba's fun, since he looked like he was so into it. So for his sake, he endured it with patience.

The tour guide languidly moved the fire towards the wick of the candle. It was inch by agonizing inch. A collective gasp came from the group. He had them eating out of the palm of his hand.

Then he flicked the cover back on and smiled to the group. "As if I would cause a fire hazard." He mocked. There was a collective grumble at the man that screwed with their emotions. "Besides, there are conditions for this candle to be lit."

Once again, he had the attention of the group, save Seto. "You see, this is a magic candle." He explained. "And as such, it can only be lit on a certain occasion and under certain circumstances. One of the conditions is the time. You see, it has to be All Hallows Eve. This is why the tour is tonight. And the person who lights it has to be a virgin." He managed a grin to the awkwardly embarrassed group. "Is there anyone who would like to light this candle now?"

There was no one who wanted to light the candle (well, no one that wanted to be oust as having no sexual experience). So, that was the end of the tour. He led the group to the gift shop where they could pick up presents for loved ones who would only lose them three weeks later. However, unbeknownst to the tour guide, his lighter fell out of his pocket. It was left at the place where he almost lit the candle.

Seto and Mokuba were still at the candle exhibit. Mokuba was taking pictures of the candle while Seto endured the hyperactivity of his younger brother. There was a small smile on the normally stoic face of the older young man. As his blue eyes watched his brother in all his innocence, he realized that he was a lucky individual.

Mokuba was about to leave the place when suddenly, he kicked the lighter that fell on the floor. It moved about half a meter away. Little hands picked up the fire-making device. "Hey, Seto" the youth with the grey eyes called to his older brother. "The tour guide left this." He handed his brother the lighter. Seto placed the thing in his pocket.

Mokuba's attention turned to the candle. "But man! That would be so cool." He said cryptically.

Seto cocked his head. "What would?" he asked.

"To have a Jinn grant you three wishes." The young Kaiba smiled.

Seto snorted. "That's a load of crock." The brunet said derisively, making sure to watch his language.

Mokuba looked into his brother's eyes. "Then why don't you light the candle and see if the Jinn exists or not?"

Seto looked back into his brother's eyes. There was something in the grey eyes that was almost taunting him to do it. Well, if would rid Mokuba of these delusions then so be it.

Taking the lighter from his pocket, he purposefully ignited the device and lit the candlewick. There was an ordinary orange-red flame lick on the wick.

The elder Kaiba smirked in victory. "Do you see, Mokuba? There are no such things as Jinni."

Mokuba shrugged his shoulder as his big brother led him out of the museum.

The candle's flame danced as it burned the wick. Then, strangely, the orange-red flame changed color to an ethereal green-black. Smoke billowed from the candle in the same color of the candle flame's color. The smoke whisked itself out of the museum, almost as if it had a will of its own.

Driving in Kaiba's blood-red Jaguar, Mokuba wore a brilliant smile, sitting in the passenger seat. His normally busy brother spent the day with him and took him to an event that Seto personally didn't appreciate but tolerated for his sake. Yes, his brother loved him more than his company. He was reassured of that. Seto was smiling also. It was a smile only reserved for his brother. He was the only one who could make him do that.

"Thanks for taking me to the museum, Onii-sama." Mokuba chirped.

Taking a hand from the steering wheel, Seto ruffled his brother's hair, his trademark show of affection.

Returning his eyes to the road, he checked his rear-view mirror so that he could change lanes. What he saw in the mirror unnerved him for a second. He saw pale gold hair. Then it disappeared. Perhaps it was a sign that he was tired. In any case, he didn't see it again.

The drive was uneventful. Kaiba parked his car in the spacious garage. Again, it was uneventful.

It was only when he opened the door that the events began. He was expecting to see his foyer which would have led him to the living room. However, that was replaced with an indoor waterfall. The water came from no identifiable source and the gallons of water that rushed from left into another unidentifiable source. _This wasn't happening_, Seto thought. It had to be a delirium from his body, demanding him to get some sleep.

Mokuba, however, was amazed at the waterfalls. "Cool, Seto! When did you order this?" he asked. That was when he realized, much to his consternation, that there was no illusion. It was real.

"I didn't!" The young man grounded out. "And whoever did this will be fired on the spot."

Just then, a green-black cloud materialized in front of them. The brothers' first instinct was fire. However, the smoke rose upwards as it took shape. It took the shape of a human. Then a flash of light appeared from the smoke and now the Kaibas were facing a human figure. Seto began to size up the intruder.

This figure looked about Seto's age (17 or 18). The guy had brilliant gold-blond hair which messily covered the crown of his head. His eyes were like the coffee that he drank to start the day. It was almost frightening that he could get lost in them. He was shirtless (much to his chagrin and enjoyment) and Seto could see that he was muscularly defined. Fortunately for his brother's innocence, he had pants on. They were almost like silk cloth and it covered him loosely. The only other article of clothing that he wore was a bracelet on his left arm. It was black and had two red circles that could be interpreted as eyes. The guy was smiling at him, a smile that could banish the clouds away.

So what was our Seto's response to this half-naked guy?

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Yep, that's our Seto.

To his irritation, the blond intruder only smirked at him. "I told it would be cool to make an entrance. I didn't know that you were going to be so pissy about it." He dismissed the master of the house with a wave of his hand and walked towards the living room.

To say that Seto was mad would be an understatement. He was rip-roaring angry that an intruder would have the audacity to defy him, in his own house even. This was Kaiba's house and the blond guy was acting like he owned it.

Mokuba was shocked at the intruder. Somehow, he made a connection to the waterfalls and the candle Seto lit. He tugged on his brother's sleeve. "Seto, there is something not right about that guy." He whispered, afraid of his impending outburst of anger. Although the grey-eyed teenager knew that he would never be subjected to that anger, he also knew that he had to be very careful about how he approached his brother, so as not to make him explode.

"You're damn right there is something wrong with that guy." He seethed. "Who the hell does he think he is, breaking into my house and trying to mess with me? He will rue the day that he ever crossed my path."

With that, Seto strode to the living room. Unfortunately for him, when he crossed the threshold of the living room, he noticed that there were tropical floras all over the place. It was murky and sweltering, almost as if he was in a rain forest. A toucan flew past him.

That did it. He was going to find that guy and rip him to pieces.

Seto found the guy, reclining on giant upright leaves. The guy was still smirking at him. "How do you like this?" he asked. "Is this better than the waterfalls?"

The blue-eyed young man pointed a shaking finger at him; the shaking was due to barely controlled rage. "Who the hell are you?"

The blond smirked at him. "My name is Katsuya, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kaiba Seto, the virgin that lit the candle and freed me."

Kaiba was taken aback. How did this Katsuya guy know his name? Well, it wasn't like he was an unknown. Kaiba did own the biggest company in all of Domino. So perhaps he would have read an article about him. But the thing that got him was that he was calling him a virgin. Sure it was true that he hadn't had sex with anyone, but did the blond have to say it so nonchalantly? It was almost as if he was hitting on him.

Before Kaiba could register his thoughts, Katsuya was in his personal space, his pink lips to the young man's ear. "I'll be even more pleased to meet you without your clothes and in your bed." The blond whispered as his hand ghosted over Seto's inner thigh, almost reaching his vital area.

And what was our Seto's response to this wanton guy?

"Get the fuck off of me." He grounded out. Seto would have pushed him, but somehow, he materialized back to the leaves.

That's our Seto.

Katsuya still wore his smirk and flashed a surreptitious wink at the young man. Somehow, he was able to make Seto's cheeks stain with pinkness.

It was at this time that Mokuba decided to make his appearance, nullifying the awkwardness that Seto was feeling. The younger Kaiba's presence made the elder Kaiba more assertive. "What have you done with my house and why are you here?" Seto demanded.

Katsuya sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't you remember?" He asked. "You're the one that summoned me here? As for what have I done to the house, I thought this place could use some life. It was a drag before. But since you don't like it…"

He snapped his fingers and instantly, the rain forest scene was gone. In its place was a spacious living room, complete with a TV, a large couch and a coffee table. Katsuya helped himself to the couch, lying on it and smirking at Seto.

Mokuba gasped at the sudden change in scenery. Surely this is the work of magic. Perhaps the legend was true. This guy was a Jinn. Then that means that Seto would get three wishes. He could hardly contain himself.

Seto, on the other hand, was shocked at the disappearance of the rainforest and the reappearance of his living room. Something wasn't right about Katsuya. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Again, the blond sighed. "Don't you pay attention?" he asked annoyed. "Once," He began in the voice of the tour guide, "there lived a powerful sorcerer who made his home in the desert of Arabia. But one day, someone came to challenge him, an eastern Taoist called Cybil. Cybil had fallen in love with the sorcerer, but her love was unrequited. So she had cursed him. Now, he has become a Jinn. The only way to release him is to light this candle. And to whoever releases the Jinn from this candle, that person would get three wishes. Once the three wishes are granted, then he disappears."

His explanation ended, he looked at the bemused face of Kaiba. Obviously, he didn't believe him. Snapping his fingers in Seto's direction, the Jinn lifted the young man in the air.

Seto's legs flailed about with the loss of solid ground. Mokuba only looked in awe at the power that the Jinn called Katsuya was displaying.

Katsuya looked at his flailing victim with a smirk. "Now do you think that I am for real?" he asked cheekily. With that, he snapped his fingers in the elder Kaiba's direction and Seto was ungracefully dropped on his ass. Kaiba inhaled air to mask the slight pain and prevent himself from swearing in front of his brother.

Katsuya materialized in front of Seto and grinned. "Aw, did you hurt your bottom?" He asked in a sing-song manner. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Once again, there was a pink blush on the CEO. Somehow, this blond guy was able to press all of his buttons.

Realizing there was an innocent teenager present (Mokuba), Katsuya grabbed the young CEO's hand and picked him up quickly and stood him upright.

The Jinn walked back to the couch and sat down. "Allow me to explain the rules of the wishes." Katsuya began as a roll-up scroll materialized in front of him.

The blond read from the scroll.

Rule Number 1: Three shall be the number of wishes, and the number of the wishing shall be three. Four shalt thou not wish, neither wish thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. (Author's Note: I just love Monty Python)

Rule Number 2: You can't wish me away. So, ha, ha, you're stuck with me.

Rule Number 3: You can't wish for me to physically harm someone. I can give them bad luck, but that's about it.

Rule Number 4: I cannot mess with feelings. That would be wrong. Nor can I go against a person's free will.

Rule Number 5: You can't give your wishes to someone else.

With that said, the scroll disappeared. Katsuya flashed a sexy grin in Seto's direction. "So, master, what's your first wish?"

Seto, for the third (or was it the fourth) time, blushed. There was something about this blond that ate away his rationale. He wanted the Jinn. He wanted him all to himself. Even as much as he didn't believe in magic, he was willing to go as far as the Jinn's magic was real.

But really, what could he wish for? He already had money, power, and good looks. What else could he really want?

"Jinn," he said in a shaky voice. It was strange. This was the first time that he felt this way. "I will sleep on this. Mokuba and I are tired and we are going to bed."

Mokuba looked at his brother with disappointed eyes. "But Seto…" However, it was past his bedtime and the grey-eyed teenager couldn't really argue with this. So he obeyed his brother and headed to his room, a certain heaviness evident in his step.

Katsuya frowned when he saw the sadness in the teenager's eyes. So with a snap of his fingers, he summoned a chariot of clouds to take Mokuba to his room. He laughed loudly as he was escorted to his room. The Jinn smiled and cocked his head in Seto's direction.

Seto was amazed at the way Katsuya took care of Mokuba's disappointment. It was literary a snap for him. Perhaps it would be best to hold on to the Jinn for a while.

"So where do I sleep?" the Jinn whispered huskily. In the blond's eyes was the 'Come Hither' look. "In your bed, perhaps? I am a very good bed-warmer."

And what does our Seto do when this sexy blond offers to share his bed?

"You sleep on the couch." He grounded out. The last thing that Seto needed for tonight was some annoying Jinn bugging him so that he couldn't fall asleep.

Katsuya pouted cutely. "Fine!" he acquiesced. Seto thought that it was odd that the blond didn't put up a fine but, he let it go and went to his room. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see the cunning look in Katsuya's coffee-brown eyes. It would have informed him that the Jinn wasn't giving up so easily.

Seto found the door to his room, even though he was tired. Turning the knob, he opened the door to his sanctuary, a queen-sized bed on one corner of the room and a desk/dresser and the opposite corner. There was a door that led to the shower but Seto just wanted to go to bed. He went to the dresser to prepare some clothes for work (meaning his back was to the bed if this isn't clear). When he turned around, he jumped at what he saw.

There was the Jinn Katsuya and, in place of his bed was the couch. The blond was grinning at him, almost mocking the CEO. "You said that I have to sleep on the couch. What you didn't say was where that couch had to be."

Seto was shocked at the audacity that this Jinn was showing to him. He was Kaiba Seto, dammit. Grown men trembled in fear of this CEO. And yet this blond guy had the nerve to get him angry. He even twisted his words around so that it would be in the Jinn's favor. This got him mad.

"Put my bed and couch back where they belong." He ordered him a low voice that told the Jinn that he wouldn't be denied.

Katsuya shrugged his shoulders and, with a snap of his fingers, returned the bed and couch to their rightful positions. He smirked in the brunet's direction as if wondering what he would do next. Seto closed his eyes and he twitched in irritation. "You leave now." Seto seethed through his teeth. He really wanted to go to bed and the Jinn was preventing him like he thought he would.

Katsuya took pity on the weary Kaiba and, with a snap of his fingers, lifted Kaiba gently in the air and placed him in the bed. He then lifted the covers magically and wrapped the blue-eyed young man in them. His task finished, the blond left the room, leaving Seto to sleep.

Seto, grateful for the reprieve, started to think about the Jinn. He made Mokuba happy even though he had sent him to bed. Although the blond irritated him, afterwards he did back off. Even if he didn't really believe in the whole magic deal, Katsuya's powers might be helpful later on. If he could find a use for his abilities, then maybe this could work out.

There was another aspect that he had to consider, the sex factor. For some reason or other, every time that Katsuya flirted with him, he would go red in the face. It would be very difficult not to blush given the fact that he was shirtless, displaying so openly his rock-hard abdominals and pectorals. There was the way that his golden hair, though untamable and messy, looked really sexy on him. His eyes, though they weren't as rare like his blue ones, could encompass many spectrums of colors, like sensual chocolate to serene amber. Not to mention the face that the blond was actually throwing himself at Seto.

But how did he feel about this?

Seto knew that he was good-looking and had admirers from men and women alike. If he was interested in a relationship, he could've had his pick of the best of the best. Many companies even went so far as to offer their love-stricken daughters' hand in marriage so that the offspring would be the heir apparent to the KaibaCorp throne. But he wanted none of that. Seto really had everything he needed right now: a job (because you know, being the CEO of a multi-million dollar company is just a job), a roof over his head (try mansion) and his brother. Still, it would be nice to have a lover. He had emotional needs also, no matter how much his stepfather tried to beat it out of him. He wanted to be loved in the same way that a lover would. Mokuba was nice; but pretty soon, he would leave the house and start his own family.

Seto sighed. Whenever he thought of Mokuba leaving him, it always made him depressed.

Rolling over, he fell asleep unaware that the Jinn was watching him.

Katsuya looked at Seto's sleeping formed and a sad smile crossed his face. He watched over him as the CEO tossed and turned, most likely having nightmares of some sort. Walking over to his bed, he rubbed the shaking young man's forearms, relaxing him considerably. After the restlessness had stopped, Katsuya kissed the top of his forehead. "Good night, Seto." He whispered ever so softly. "Sweet Dreams. If you'll let me, I will watch over you." He left the room magically and went to the couch.

The Jinn ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Sure Seto was cute. He had everything that he wanted in a guy. Seto had the most stunning sapphire eyes he had ever seen. And the way that his cinnamon hair was perfect in every way. Plus, because of his magic, he could see Seto's naked, lean body. However he didn't see anything below the belt, saving that for when Seto allowed him to see, if he ever did. Although he was rude to him, the way that he acted towards the young one showed that he had a soft spot. Seto was basically what Katsuya wanted in a lover and it only took a thousand years for him to appear.

However, he was only limited to the time Seto used his third wish. After that, he would be gone. Should the young man fall in love with him then use the third wish, Katsuya would return to the candle and leave a hole in Seto's heart. As much as he liked him, the blond didn't want to leave him heartbroken.

"Best just to let things just happen." He whispered to no one. With that train-of-thought explored, he let himself close his eyes.

Seto woke up in the morning at around 5 o'clock, just as he was prone to do. Without a second thought, or even a first one for that matter, his feet automatically led him to the shower. Stripping himself of his night clothes, he stepped into the shower and turned the spray on hot. It was so relaxing to feel the gentle spray of the water caressing him, massaging him, and letting his tensions spiral down the drain. After soaking in the water for a few minutes, he grabbed the soap and started to scrub his body with it.

The blond was on the couch where he fell asleep. Katsuya heard the sound of running water echoing from somewhere and opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where it was coming from or who was the cause of it so he didn't bother with it.

The blond really wanted to make a good impression on Seto so that he would be nice about his wishes. Although the contract said that he couldn't physically cause harm to someone, he could easily circumvent that and make him cause an accident that could cause harm to someone. He could also, like his previous masters before him, wish very selfishly, asking for wealth or power beyond imagination, though from the looks of it Seto was already well-off.

The sound of the water disappeared and so did Katsuya, off to find the cause of the sound.

Seto grabbed the towel that he hung on the shower bar and wrapped it around his waist, preparing to dry himself off. As he stepped out of the shower, the young man saw the Jinn and it made him slip. Katsuya, being quicker, snapped his fingers and kept Seto from hitting his head from hitting the floor awkwardly. Setting him upright, he allowed the brunet boy collect himself.

Seto was very grateful that the Jinn saved him from falling but was mad that he caused it in the first place. So the naked, wet, and dripping young man gave the blond a grimace.

Katsuya smirked. "It's too bad." He started cryptically. "If I had known that it was you in the shower, I would have joined you." Seto blushed at that statement. "I would have helped you with your backside, as it is usually a two-person job." This time, Seto blushed profusely. He was sure now that the Jinn wanted him and was not just flirting with him.

"You, out now." He commanded, just a bit embarrassed that he was caught with only a towel around his waist. However, the Jinn wasn't going anywhere.

"But I want to take a shower too." The blond whined. Then, with expert ease, he pushed the already blushing young man's buttons some more. "Unless, of course, you want to see me naked?" he queried in a husky voice.

If possible, Katsuya's words made Seto's face grow redder and, unfortunately for him, the situation was stirring a part of his body that he desperately wanted to make itself known. So with as much dignity that he could muster at the time, given the situation, he held his towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, not forgetting to slam the door.

Katsuya smiled at how easily he was able to tease Seto to the point of blushing. He was cute when he was riled up.

Just then, he got a wicked idea. He proceeded to strip himself of the silk pants and stepped into the shower. Turning the shower to warm, he proceeded to implement his plan. Taking the soap that Seto just used on his body, he rubbed it on his chest and stomach and even on his private areas. Then, he let the water wash away the soapy foam. With his plan done, he put back on the pants and, snapping his fingers, disappeared from the bathroom.

When Seto, dressing for work, came to the kitchen to prepare his morning coffee, he was surprised at what he saw. There, waiting for him was a succulent breakfast: piping hot pancakes, warm and fluffy scrambled eggs, smoking sausage links, and rich smelling coffee. Somehow, the young CEO connected the breakfast with Katsuya instead of one of his servants. But what would be the purpose?

"So, do you like it?" a voice asked him from behind.

Seto, now starting to get use to the blond's sudden appearances and his loss of personal space, just nodded. He had to admit that he was feeling a bit hungry, so the breakfast was a nice gesture. "Thanks, Katsuya." He whispered softly, as if he was awkward about it. Maybe the awkwardness came because he appreciated the thought that the Jinn made breakfast of his own accord, or maybe it was because he was looking at the way the shower water clung to his blond tresses and the smell of his shampoo on said hair wafted to his nostrils.

But the soft-spoken words were not missed by the Jinn. He smiled serenely and motioned for the young man to sit and eat.

The smell of breakfast awoke the younger Kaiba as he came running down the stairs, still in his pajamas shorts. Seeing the spread that was available for him to eat, he quickly grabbed a plate and took some of everything. With his huge plate, the grey eyed teenager tucked in, wolfing down the delicious meal. Seto, with more refine, cut up his food before the delectable morsels reached his mouth. Katsuya looked at the two Kaibas sharing breakfast and it made his heart glad to share in their moment.

When breakfast was finished, Mokuba went to his room, getting dressed for the day. Katsuya looked in the direction of the brunet. "Thank you for letting me use your shower." The Jinn smirked and walked over to him. "I used your soap also." Katsuya whispered into his ear. "So whenever you take a shower, remember that I rubbed it all over my body."

Seto's blush intensified now that he thought of the implications of the soap. He would be rubbing himself against the blond.

Thankfully, Mokuba came back to the kitchen table, dressed in a red shirt and some jeans. He looked blissfully unaware of what the Jinn and his brother were talking about. "So, Onii-sama, are you going to the office today?" he asked.

Seto nodded and then realized what his brother was wearing. "Don't you have school today, Mokuba?" he inquired.

"There is no school today as it is All Hallows Day." He reminded. (Author's Note: Some Catholic schools have the day after Halloween off to go pay respect to the Saints or something like that. So let's say that Mokuba goes to one of these schools.)

Seto was in a pinch. He had to go to work but he didn't want Mokuba to be unattended to. Plus if he left him at home, most likely he would spend the day playing video games. What could be done about this? He looked at the Jinn and his first wish came to him.

"Katsuya, for my first wish, I wish that you will look after Mokuba and give him the protection of your magic."

Katsuya furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. This was really a strange first wish. His previous masters always would wish for either wealth or carnal pleasures. Seto just wished for the Jinn to watch over his most precious person, Mokuba. Not to say that the blond was impressed by Seto's selflessness, but had Seto asked, he would have watched Mokuba without wasting a wish.

"Your wish is granted." He affirmed

"Aw, Seto, you really have to put some imagination into your wishes." Mokuba groaned. "And I can take care of myself."

Seto smirked in his brother's direction and started heading to the car. "I'll see you tonight." He told the younger Kaiba. With that, he left to go to work.

Mokuba then took Katsuya by the hand and led him, almost forcefully, to the game room. There was a huge television screen and many consoles connected to a universal jack. Katsuya was in awe of all of the games that the teenager possessed. "Since you have to watch over me, let's play some video games."

"What are video games?" the blond asked seriously. To that, Mokuba's jaw dropped to the floor. "You've must have been sealed in that candle for far too long. Allow me to introduce you to man's greatest time killer."

So the grey-eyed teenager showed the Jinn the concept of video games and how to play them. Then, he put on a two-player fighting game and challenged the blond to a match. They had loads of fun until all of the clocks in the house struck noon.

Mokuba blushed. He was going to be late to see her. The teenager with the ebony hair looked at the Jinn. "Um, Katsuya-kun," he murmured under his breath.

At the sound of his name, the Jinn looked in Mokuba direction. For some strange reason, his face was all red. "What is it, Mokuba?" he asked.

"I know that you can only grant wishes to the person who lit your candle but can you do me a big favor?" The more he spoke, the redder he got. Now Katsuya was intrigued. "Can you take me to the Domino Botanical Garden?"

"But why?" he asked genuinely. To tell the truth, the young one was getting more flustered and red with each passing second. It wasn't like what Katsuya was doing to Seto because the blond knew that he was the cause of the blushing. But then again, he was blushing in the same manner. "Okay." The Jinn smiled and snapped his fingers.

Within the blink of an eye, they were in front of the Garden. Katsuya, trying to blend in with the masses, changed his clothes. He was now wearing a white t-shirt with some tight denim jeans. He still had the wristband on, but other than that, he looked like everyone else.

Mokuba ran to a flower stand and bought a bouquet of sunflowers. The blond Jinn now had an idea of why Mokuba was acting the way he was. So, now that he had an idea of what was going on, he followed a couple of steps behind the teenager.

Mokuba had his target in sight. In front of him was a girl about his age with strawberry-colored hair. She was admiring one of the flower displays in a secluded grove. So attentive she was to this exhibit that she lost sense of her surroundings. As always, Mokuba's heart hammered just at the sight of her backside. She looked serene as she took in her surroundings. She really was just like her name: Shizuka.

The teenager had this down to a perfect science. He would stare at her for a while. Then, before she turned around, he would place the flowers with the note, _from your secret admirer_, down where she put her bags on the bench. With little time to spare, he would hide behind some bushes as she looked at the bouquet, look around for whoever put them there and take them in her arms. As she would leave, Shizuka would sigh, causing his heart to flutter. Afterwards, he would curse himself for being a coward and not revealing himself to his crush.

Every time he would say that this is the time that he would reveal himself to be the secret admirer and every time he would falter and not reveal himself.

So began the routine. As Shizuka's attention was diverted, he prepared to leave the usual bouquet, unaware that he was being watched this time. Katsuya, looking at the events with amusement, figured out that he must have a crush on this girl and hasn't confessed it. So, the Jinn decided that he will make him confess. With a snap of his fingers, he untied Mokuba's sneakers.

Unfortunately for Mokuba, he completely forgot about the Jinn. He wasn't prepared when he tripped over his shoes and fell, a loud 'oomph' emitting from the teenager.

Shizuka, hearing the noise, turned around to see where the sound emanated from. She saw a bouquet of flowers in the hand of a face-down boy with jet black hair. Mokuba got up and dusted himself off. He then saw himself looking into the eyes of his crush. The teenager blushed so intensely that, if it were possible, smoke would whistle out of his ears. The girl then looked into the face of this boy. So this was the face of her secret admirer. She had to admit that he was cute.

"So you are the one that has been leaving me these flowers!" she said with realization. Mokuba found his mouth was very dry. He could only nod.

"But why?" She wondered what was his answer would be.

Mokuba knew that this was the chance that he always wished for and now he was drawing a blank. Tell her you think she's cute, a voice in his head told him, a voice not his own. It belonged to the Jinn Katsuya.

"I think you're cute." He told her in a high voice, unable to control the volume of his voice. Tell her you like her, Katsuya told him via this weird mind link.

"I like you." He told her softly. Tell her you want to be her boyfriend.

"I would like to be your boyfriend." He squeaked. Shizuka would have thought his voice was funny if she was a third party witnessing this event. But she was a party in this event and it was making her blush. She had never had a boyfriend. The only gifts that she ever received from a boy were the flowers that, evidently, this boy was leaving her. The strawberry-haired girl blushed to the color of her hair.

All of these thoughts swirled around her and she answered the only way she knew how. "What's your name?" she asked. Okay, not the best question in the world, but it would help to know who was vying for her suit.

"Kaiba Mokuba." He responded, brow furrowing at the strange question. The black-haired boy handed her the flowers hurriedly, as if trying to convince her before she changer her mind.

Taking the card attached to the bouquet, she took a pen from the pocket of her jeans and wrote something on it. Then she handed it to the younger Kaiba. "This is my number. Please feel free to call me." She told him. "Oh, by the way, my name is Shizuka."

Mokuba didn't say that he already knew, either because he was dumbstruck that the girl he liked returned his suit or that he didn't want to tell he had hired a private investigator to find out who she was and what she liked. As his crush walked away with a positive skip in her step, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Without looking, he knew that it was the blond Jinn Katsuya. He also realized that his tripping on his shoelace was no accident, but Katsuya caused it. Mokuba was grateful for the Jinn's intervention. If it wasn't for him, he probably would have continued this Mobius Loop.

"Thank you, Katsuya-kun." Katsuya wrapped his arm around the teenager's shoulders and took him to a diner nearby where he treated Mokuba to lunch.

Mokuba started talking about how he met Shizuka and how was going to call her after he got him. Katsuya smiled as he was told all of these plans.

"I wonder how Seto is going to react when he finds out." Mokuba's voice softened as he remembered his brother.

"I am sure that he will be happy for you." Katsuya told him. "He loves you and I doubt that he will stand in the way of your happiness. But if he does, then you leave him to me. I'll take care of him with my magic fingers." Katsuya then blushed at the unintended double-entendre that slipped from his mouth. Hopefully, the younger Kaiba wouldn't pick up on that.

Mokuba looked into Katsuya's eyes. "You like my brother, don't you?" he asked. The blond Jinn looked back at the younger Kaiba, a worried look in his eyes. What would happen if he was honest with the teenager? Would he dislike him, hate him, and tell his brother to use the other two wishes so that they could be done with him? Although he has been technically alive for about a millennium, he still had feelings and they haven't diminished with time.

"Yeah, I do." Katsuya admitted. To his surprise, Mokuba's expression did not change.

"I thought so." He told him. "I always see you flirting with my brother. Not to mention last night when I saw you kissing my brother's forehead." Katsuya gasped. He didn't realize that he was being watched. But Mokuba gave him no chance to explain. "I think that Seto deserves someone to love him. Sometimes I see him always caught up in his work that he forgets that he is only human and he has needs. I have even asked him to go out to clubs and stuff but he refuses, saying 'KaibaCorp needs this' or 'KaibaCorp needs that'." Then, Mokuba's grey eyes shined with an intensity that Katsuya had never seen before. "Please Katsuya-kun, please love my brother."

Katsuya could barely keep the tears in check. "Yeah, I promise."

With lunch done, the two headed back to the mansion where Mokuba had started on homework due the next day in class. But that also meant that Katsuya was by himself in his thoughts.

So now he had permission from the younger brother to love Seto. However, the Jinn did not know how Seto would react to this. What would be his next two wishes? Not even he could predict.

For the umpteenth time, Kaiba sneezed. It seems as if he was being talked about. But why, he did not know.

Somehow, work seemed more like a chore than ever. Not that it was fun to begin with, but he did take pride in doing the work he did. But now, he really wanted to go home. As to why, he knew the reason, or at least had an inkling to it. It was the Jinn. He would be waiting for him to come home. Somehow, it made all of the difference.

So, since he had already finished what needed to be done for today and he had no meetings scheduled, Seto decided to go home early where he would be welcomed by his loving brother and a crazy Jinn. He left his office and headed towards the company parking lot. Taking his Jaguar out, he jumped in and headed off home.

Within a half-hour, he was in front of his house. It was about 3 o' clock. Taking a deep breath, he entered through the double doors.

Katsuya, hearing the doors open, went to investigate the reason. Upon seeing the master of the house walk through, he could barely contain himself. He glomped the brunet and brought him to the floor. Seto, although being winded from the incident, started to laugh.

"One would think that you were like a puppy the way that you tackled me." He chuckled.

"Well, like that puppy, I want to bury my bone." The blond said without missing a beat.

Even though he was starting to get use to this, it still made Seto blush how openly Katsuya was about talking about sex. But he found that it was just one of those things that made the whole picture of Katsuya.

Because the hard ground was uncomfortable, the two of them proceeded to get up off of the floor and head to the living room where Mokuba was waiting for them. The grey-eyed teenager proceeded to tell Seto of all of the things that Katsuya and he did today, including finally catching the eye of his longtime crush. Seto, when he heard the news of his brother now having a girlfriend, had a distant look on his face, telling his younger brother that he was proud of him. He also told him that he should respect this girl and to be a gentleman when he went out on a date with her. Mokuba thanked Seto for listening and agreed that would. With that conversation done, he went back to his room to finish his homework.

Katsuya looked at Seto for a while and started to wonder about the look that he gave his brother, the distant look. "Hey Seto, why did you look so distant when your brother told you about Shizuka?" he asked.

"I guess because I just feel older now." The brunet responded. "One day, he will leave me and I will have nobody. But all the same, I am glad that he is growing up. It means that he will not have to rely on me but can walk on his own like a man."

Katsuya felt his heart going out to Seto. It was then that he realized how much the brunet really needed him. It wasn't just a coincidence that Seto was the one to light the candle. The Jinn hesitated to use the word destiny, not believing in it. But they were drawn to each other. That much was certain. And he couldn't deny his quick and utter attraction to the brunet. In one fell swoop, the blond's heart was captured.

Likewise, Seto felt at ease telling Katsuya of his insecurities with Mokuba. Although he hadn't even been there for a day, it was as if he had known him all of his life. It was in the way that he treated him like a normal person, not Kaiba, the big bad CEO of KaibaCorp. He flirted but knew where to draw the line. He was thoughtful when he made breakfast without any prompting. Plus Mokuba liked him, considering the way that he amicably talked about his day with the Jinn. That's when Seto finally realized something. As much as he was willing to resist at first, Katsuya was the change he really needed in his life.

A clock chimed 6 o'clock. Seto was in his home office, looking over some documents when the blond came bounding into the room. The CEO looked up from his desk to see the Jinn he was quickly getting used to.

Katsuya smiled at the CEO. "Come on, dinner's on me." He told the brunet.

Seto smiled back. Yeah, he could get used to this change. He got up from his desk and followed the bouncing blond to the dining room

Katsuya, just like he did with breakfast, made dinner appear with just a snap of his fingers. A large carved ham appeared with succulent mashed potatoes, steamed veggies, Mac and Cheese, and salad. (Author's Note: This is basically my dinner at my college café.) Once again, the smell of dinner brought down the younger Kaiba. This time, he thanked the Jinn before he proceeded to fill his plate with all sorts of food.

Seto chuckled softly at the effort Katsuya was putting to please them. "So you feed us without even being asked?" he laughed as he sat down to eat.

Katsuya just went behind the young man and whispered in his ear. "I like to work pro bono."

Seto did not miss the double-entendre there and promptly blushed. Mokuba caught his brother blushing and knew that everything between Seto and Katsuya was going to be alright.

After dinner, Mokuba went to his room and secluded himself from the other two to call his new girlfriend, leaving Seto and Katsuya on the couch watching some television. Katsuya had his head on Seto's shoulder as the CEO was half a head taller than the Jinn and Seto had his arm almost possessively around the lean waist of the blond. There was nothing interesting to watch but both were very comfortable to be in the semi-intimate situation.

Seto, although he knew nothing of the Jinn beyond what he knew from the tour guide's 'legend', was really curious about the guy that was rapidly consuming his every thought. So he had to know. "Katsuya!" he whispered to the blond next to him.

Said blond turned to face brilliant Prussian with warm Amber. "What is it, Seto?" he asked.

"How did you become a Jinn?" he asked.

Seto noticed that Katsuya's eyes became sad and he wouldn't face him anymore. Now the young man felt guilty for bringing up some painful memories. "You don't have to ans …." but was stopped when he felt the blond's warm fingers on his lips. If it were any other situation, Seto would have probably blushed profusely, but he was so focused on the blond that he could not think of anything but to give the Jinn his attention.

"No, you have a right to know." The Jinn told him. Taking a deep breath and sighing he began his story.

"I remember my desert palace where I would offer relief to weary travelers. In the hot and unforgiving Arabian sun, such an oasis made my palace a busy hubbub. They would stay for a week, trading information of what was going on in the world for wishes. They would mostly wish for the usual: wealth, power, or women. However, there were some of the rare wishes that made me take an interest in them. Sometimes it would be to save a family member stricken by leprosy or tuberculosis. Other times it was to give them wisdom. As such, many people sought me out."

Seto saw himself doting on every word. If it were anyone else, he would have told them that they were a fool to believe in magic or there was no such thing. But with Katsuya, he was ready to believe anything.

"One such person came from the east. Her name was Circe, but you know her better as Cybil from the legend. She came to see if I was as good as they say. Herself a shaman from Taoism, we had many contests. I had to admit it was fun to have someone to relate to. I would have considered her a friend. However, it was because of this, she thought that I belonged to her."

Seto's grip on the blond's waist tightened, as if to show this now dead Taoist that the Jinn belonged to him.

"Within a month of her appearance, she left, saying that she would be back in a year. I was a little disappointed. Here was someone I could relate to and she left. But she did keep her word and Circe came back. This time, she brought her cupbearer, a lanky youth by the name of Yrill. I looked at him and I fell in love with the youth." Katsuya paused in his narrative to rake his eyes over Seto's form. "Now that I think of it, he looked a bit like you with the blue eyes and the brown hair. Perhaps that's why I'm attracted to you."

Seto's breath hitched. So the feeling was mutual. His heart was on the verge of bursting.

"Either way, I fell in love with the youth, like I said before. However, Circe found out and caught us making love. She was mad because somehow I betrayed her. So, she killed Yrill and sealed me within that candle. I would have been gone forever if hadn't placed a seal/summon charm on myself. This meant that although my body and mind were in the candle, a virgin would be able to summon me by lighting the candle. I would give them three wishes but afterwards I would return to repeat the whole process. And that's my story."

Seto brought the Jinn even closer to him. "Then it's a good thing that you did that." He said sagely. "If you didn't, then I probably wouldn't be attracted to you right now."

Katsuya vaguely caught on to what Seto was actually meaning and wanted. The thought of that made him blush for the first time.

"I know what my second wish will be." Seto whispered in the blond's ear for a change. "I want you to make love to me." After making his request, Seto looked into the warm amber eyes of the Jinn, his Jinn.

Katsuya looked into the shining Prussians before him, unable to contain his emotions. "Your wish is granted." He told him as his lips gently touched Seto's.

All of the clichés that people say when they receive their first kiss happened to Seto: fireworks went off, the earth moved, butterflies in the stomach, etc. And all from just a single kiss. The warm lips plied open his own and snaked a tongue in his mouth, tickling his own pink appendage. Seto would have moaned out loud at the expert kiss if Katsuya's lips weren't around his own.

Somewhere along the way, the Jinn snapped his fingers and teleported the two of them to Seto's room, specifically his bed. Katsuya leaned into Seto as he kissed the brunet some more, making him lie down on the bed. Then he started to kiss his alabaster neck, making sure to leave marks so that everyone will know that he is taken. Seto moaned now with the attention he had been receiving.

Snapping his fingers again, Katsuya soundproofed the room and locked the door, making sure that no one witness their joining.

* * *

(Scene Edited)

* * *

It was much more than Seto expected. He never expected to be fulfilled and yet wanting more from just one act of sex. But…. Then again, it wasn't just sex. Katsuya, the blond Jinn, had made love to him so tenderly. He didn't doubt it. He was loved by the blond. And his love was not unrequited.

But right now, he was tired. Taking the covers to blanket his naked body, Seto would have gone to sleep had it not been for the odd sensation of the gooey mess dripping down his crevasse. Almost instantaneously, he felt a warm cloth of some kind, wiping up the evidence of the lovemaking.

Seto, now free of all worries, turned to his side to sleep. In a moment, Katsuya, naked also, wrapped his arms around young man, holding him close to his strong and warm chest. It was in this position that Seto found nature's second bath.

Morning came quickly for the two lovers, each enjoying the warmth that only another could give. It was something that one really wouldn't want to get up from. But sometimes, the body is in need of certain things. This is what forced Seto to get out of the warm bed and go to the bathroom to relieve himself.

After taking care of his bodily functions, he stood just outside of the bed, staring at the one individual that changed his life completely. He wanted Katsuya to be his. He needed him. And so, he knew what his final wish would be.

Katsuya, bereft of Seto's warmth, slowly began to stir. The blond realized that he was being watched so he turned to face the watcher. "Good morning, Seto." He greeted.

"Good morning, Katsuya." The brunet greeted back. "I have decided on my third wish."

Katsuya prepared himself for whatever he could wish. He knew that this would happen. Soon, he would return to the prison of the candle, awaiting some other poor soul and granting his wishes.

"I want you to stay with me forever, but you are a Jinn and I am a human. That's not possible. So long as you are a slave to the candle and the master who lights it, you will never be free to do what you want. That is why I wish for your freedom." With his speech done, he smiled a smile that came from the heart.

At the end of his wish, Katsuya gasped. The bracelet that he sported since the first time he met Seto disappeared. The chain that kept him to the candle was broken. He was free. He was finally free. The blond leaped for the brunet and held him close to his own form. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Thank you, Seto." He whispered in a grateful fashion. "Thank you so very, very much."

Seto wrapped his own arms around the newly freed Jinn. "I have another request of you, Jinn Katsuya. Will you entertain it?" he asked. Seto didn't see it but he could feel the blond nod.

"I wish for you to stay with me forever." He asked. "Will you grant me my wish?" There was a playful smirk on his face. Seto knew the answer.

"Yes! Your wish is granted." The blond whimpered with tears of joy.

The two stood there. There was no need to move right now. Today, they will greet the world as one.

Owari

Words 11,733

Author's Note: It really took this long because my beta is such a hard-ass when it comes to this. He is looking for perfection and I take 6-10 rough drafts before it is finally done. (Perhaps I should get started on the Christmas fic at this rate.) Hope you liked it.


End file.
